Sealing around metal roof-penetrating pipes to prevent ingress of water and moisture presents problems. The metal pipes expand and contract with varied temperatures that a roof encounters. Ordinary seals and tars under stress over time periods, crack, become loose, and admit water and moisture to penetrate roofs around the through-roof pipes. Over time metal pipe surfaces exposed to the elements become corroded or oxidized and become extremely difficult or totally impossible to seal. Replacement of these damaged or impossible to seal preexisting metal pipes is costly and time-consuming. Hence sealing to these preexisting old corroded metal pipes presents a problem to be solved.
Roof-penetrating metal pipes have different diameters and thicknesses. As an example, cast iron pipes may have larger outer diameters and greater wall thickness as compared to smaller outer diameters and thinner walls of copper roof-penetrating pipes. This pipe size difference creates other problems to be solved.
Needs exist for improved roof-penetrating pipe seals and sealing.